sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Santa Ana class Battleship
The Santa Ana class was the second purely domestic design produced by Mexico. ''Santa Ana'', Mexico Battleship laid down 1920 (Engine 1922) Displacement 42,946 t light; 45,571 t standard; 48,000 t normal; 49,944 t full load Dimensions Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (723.92 ft / 713.00 ft) x 104.00 ft (Bulges 110.00 ft) x (35.00 / 36.24 ft) (220.65 m / 217.32 m) x 31.70 m (Bulges 33.53 m) x (10.67 / 11.05 m) Armament 12 - 16.54" / 420 mm 50.0 cal guns - 2,400.00lbs / 1,088.62kg shells, 100 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1920 Model 4 x 3-gun mounts on centreline ends, evenly spread 2 raised mounts - superfiring 16 - 5.00" / 127 mm 38.0 cal guns - 59.33lbs / 26.91kg shells, 120 per gun Quick firing guns in deck and hoist mounts, 1918 Model 8 x Twin mounts on sides, evenly spread 20 - 0.79" / 20.0 mm 45.0 cal guns - 0.24lbs / 0.11kg shells, 600 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1920 Model 10 x Twin mounts on sides, evenly spread Weight of broadside 29,754 lbs / 13,496 kg Armour - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 15.0" / 381 mm 360.00 ft / 109.73 m 17.00 ft / 5.18 m Ends: Unarmoured Main Belt covers 78 % of normal length Main Belt inclined 18.00 degrees (positive = in) - Torpedo Bulkhead - Additional damage containing bulkheads: 4.00" / 102 mm 360.00 ft / 109.73 m 34.00 ft / 10.36 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 97.00 ft / 29.57 m - Hull Bulges: 1.00" / 25 mm 360.00 ft / 109.73 m 34.00 ft / 10.36 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 18.0" / 457 mm 11.0" / 279 mm 14.0" / 356 mm 2nd: 2.00" / 51 mm 1.00" / 25 mm 1.00" / 25 mm - Armoured deck - single deck: For and Aft decks: 7.00" / 178 mm Forecastle: 1.00" / 25 mm Quarter deck: 1.00" / 25 mm - Conning towers: Forward 14.00" / 356 mm, Aft 3.00" / 76 mm Machinery Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Geared drive, 4 shafts, 52,835 shp / 39,415 Kw = 22.00 kts Range 9,000nm at 13.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 4,373 tons Complement 1,620 - 2,107 Cost £11.356 million / $45.426 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement Armament: 6,397 tons, 13.3 % - Guns: 6,397 tons, 13.3 % Armour: 18,033 tons, 37.6 % - Belts: 4,214 tons, 8.8 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 1,812 tons, 3.8 % - Bulges: 453 tons, 0.9 % - Armour Deck: 6,014 tons, 12.5 % - Conning Towers: 484 tons, 1.0 % Machinery: 1,792 tons, 3.7 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 16,722 tons, 34.8 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 5,054 tons, 10.5 % Miscellaneous weights: 0 tons, 0.0 % Overall survivability and seakeeping ability Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 58,469 lbs / 26,521 Kg = 25.9 x 16.5 " / 420 mm shells or 8.7 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.04 Metacentric height 5.7 ft / 1.8 m Roll period: 19.3 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 62 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 1.01 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.32 Hull form characteristics Hull has a flush deck, a normal bow and a cruiser stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.612 / 0.615 Length to Beam Ratio: 6.48 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 26.70 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 41 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 47 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 20.00 degrees Stern overhang: 0.00 ft / 0.00 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 20.00 %, 30.00 ft / 9.14 m, 20.00 ft / 6.10 m - Forward deck: 35.00 %, 20.00 ft / 6.10 m, 20.00 ft / 6.10 m - Aft deck: 30.00 %, 20.00 ft / 6.10 m, 20.00 ft / 6.10 m - Quarter deck: 15.00 %, 20.00 ft / 6.10 m, 20.00 ft / 6.10 m - Average freeboard: 20.80 ft / 6.34 m Ship space, strength and comments Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 74.2 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 128.9 % Waterplane Area: 54,845 Square feet or 5,095 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 95 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 250 lbs/sq ft or 1,218 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.96 - Longitudinal: 1.51 - Overall: 1.00 Excellent machinery, storage, compartmentation space Excellent accommodation and workspace room Good seaboat, rides out heavy weather easily Category:SDNW3 Dreadnoughts Category:Mexican Naval Vessels